


let's go somewhere they might discover us (sometimes it's better when it's publicly)

by orphan_account



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, M/M, Public Sex, Rimming, these hoes wildin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Even and Isak fuck in a classroom.





	let's go somewhere they might discover us (sometimes it's better when it's publicly)

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the long ass title i couldnt decide between the two lyrics (from pda by john legend)
> 
> hi! this is for elly! hope you like it at least a little <3  
> note: they have sex without a condom in this and i just wanted to make sure yall know that even tho its not mentioned in the fic, they have both been tested, as in all my fics!

It’s during lunch break when Isak pulls Even to an empty classroom, pushes him against the door and gets on his tiptoes to kiss him. Even kisses him back immediately because like, kissing Isak is pretty much way more important than anything else, ever.

He pulls away soon though, to smile at his boyfriend. “Hey, baby, what’s up?” he asks, brushing his fingers through Isak’s hair. He wasn’t wearing a snapback today, and as cute as he looked in his snapbacks, he looked even cuter without them, his soft curls on full display and available for Even to pet whenever he wanted.

“Nothing, just missed kissing you.” Isak says, smushing his nose against Even’s collarbone.

Even laughs and lifts Isak’s face back up so he can look him in the eye. “The last time we kissed was like, two hours ago. You’re so cute,” he says with a fond smile.

Instead of answering Isak just kisses him again and Even starts walking him backwards towards the front of the classroom. Once they’re in front of the teacher’s desk Even slides his hands down to Isak’s thighs and lifts him up onto the desk and settles between his spread thighs.

“Making out on the teacher’s desk. How naughty,” Isak mumbles against his lips.

Even laughs and Isak licks his lips before going to in kiss him again. One of his hands moves to hold onto Even’s back to pull him closer, and the other moves to his hair. It doesn’t take long for the kiss to turn into something more than just casual making out. Even tilts Isak’s chin up, thumbing his cheek so that Isak opens his mouth and Even can slip him some tongue and fuck, Isak is spreading his legs wider and pulling Even closer between them.

Their tongues move against each other and Even tugs on Isak’s hair while moving the other to his thigh. He pulls on Isak’s hair a little harder, making Isak whine into his mouth. His grip on Even’s neck tightens and Even lifts Isak’s thigh so that he wraps his leg around Even’s hip.

They’re both starting to get hard and Even takes it a step further by grinding their cocks together. Isak moans and tightens his thighs around Even and alright. He’s gonna get them off in a classroom.

“Wanna fuck you, baby,” he breathes. “Couldn’t stop thinking about it in my art class.”

Isak whimpers and pulls Even closer, but says, “We’re in a classroom, Even.”

“So? It’s lunch break and the door is locked.”

Isak laughs breathlessly. “That doesn’t mean a teacher can’t come in.”

“This room is barely used anyway, baby,” Even says. He’s nosing at his favorite spot behind Isak’s ear, the spot that, when touched, makes his breath hitch every time. “I dare you.” Then he places his lips on that spot and sucks.

“Fuck!” Isak moans. “Fuck, fine, fuck me then. Do you even have lube?”

Even nods before kissing him again, then tugging him off the table. Isak looks confused so Even just turns him around and Isak gets the picture. “Oh,” he breathes out before placing his hands on the table, bending down a little.

Even digs through his pockets to find the couple of sachets of lube he should have with him while Isak zips and pulls down his jeans. Even finds the sachets and sets them on the table next to Isak before he runs his hands under the sweater Isak is wearing. He traces his hands down the cleft of Isak’s ass and teases one finger against his hole.

“You showered this morning, right?” he murmurs and Isak nods quickly in confirmation.

Even sits down in the teacher’s office chair and scoots forward until his face is lined up with Isak’s ass. 

“Bend over, baby. Arms on the desk.” Isak bends down until he’s lying with his torso pressed against the desk, his head resting on his folded arms. Even runs his hand over his muscles, kneading gently into the skin as he dips his head down and licks over Isak’s hole. Isak cries out quietly and spreads his legs further apart. Even brings his hands down to his ass and spreads his cheeks apart as he licks around the rim wetly, sucking around his hole. Isak mewls prettily while Even rubs his thumbs in circles across his cheeks, pointing his tongue so that he can prod gently inside.

Even hums as he fits his lips around the puckered hole again and sucks. He knows the vibrations drive Isak crazy, and he also knows he doesn’t want to get him too worked up yet so he slows down, just lazily dragging his tongue in fat stripes over Isak’s hole. Isak lets out a content sigh at that before practically melting onto the table. Even decides to reward him for that, gripping onto the backs of his boy’s thighs and stroking over him more firmly with his tongue, getting him slick with spit.

He loves the sounds Isak lets out, tiny moans and whimpers from the back of his throat like he can’t help himself, as though the pleasure’s too intense for him to keep his noises in. Right now they’re in school, though, where anyone could walk by the classroom they’re in and hear Isak.

“Try to keep quiet, sweetheart,” Even says against Isak’s hole before going back to licking him.

He uses his thumbs to spread Isak’s ass cheeks apart again, running his tongue in sloppy circles around Isak’s rim and getting him even wetter. Isak is muffling his tiny whimpers with his forearms now. Even presses his face further between Isak’s cheeks, running his tongue flat over him and giving him hard licks. He can feel Isak’s legs starting to tremble just slightly.

He pulls back to blow hot air over Isak’s hole, now slick with his spit. It makes his own stomach twist with arousal, and for the first time since he got Isak bent over the table he thinks about his own cock, rock hard in his jeans just from the taste of Isak on his tongue and the sounds he’s making. 

He points his tongue and starts really licking into Isak, small teasing flicks at first before he buries his face even further against Isak’s ass and digs his tongue in as deep as he can. He keeps his thumbs pulling on Isak’s cheeks to keep him open. He lets his tongue continue licking into his boy, enjoying the way Isak’s thighs start to shake even more.

“Even,” Isak cries. “More, please.”

“Want my fingers, angel?” Even asks. Isak just wiggles his ass into Even’s face as an answer. Even grabs one of the sachets from where he placed them and coats his fingers. He presses one in slowly, licking around his hole as it glides inside. He twists it around and then slides in another, thrusting them in a curved motion to reach Isak’s prostate. It’s wet and dirty and Even knows they’re being stupid and reckless, but he can’t bring himself to care much at the moment.

When he presses a third finger inside, jabbing insistently against the bundle of nerves inside of Isak, he cries out sharply. “Fuck, Even, do it, just fuck me, please.” Isak is always impatient as hell but Even knows he needs to stretch him out for at least a while longer or it’ll hurt too much, so he ignores Isak and keeps going. He twists his fingers around and scissors them apart for a while.

Once he’s satisfied he pulls his fingers out, stands up to undo his jeans and pull them down a little. He then reaches for the second sachet of lube and slicks himself up, fisting his cock quickly while he scans his eyes over Isak’s flushed form. Isak turns his head so that his cheek lies against the desk while he stares Even down. His lips are pouty and pink, his eyes glassy. Even is sure he’s never seen anyone more beautiful.

He guides his cock to Isak’s hole, pushing just the head past the rim. He keeps pressing forward gently until he’s halfway inside. He pauses then to grab at Isak’s hips as he thrusts the final few inches.

“Even...” Isak cries. “It’s so much.”

“I know, baby, I know,” Even coos. His cock is, in Isak’s words “stupidly fucking massive”, and he didn’t really stretch Isak for as long as he usually does, so he just stays still for a while and gently strokes all along Isak’s back and thighs to help him relax further. As soon as Isak feels relaxed enough around him, he digs his nails into the skin of his hips and pulls back. When he’s almost withdrawn he thrusts back inside forcefully, making the desk creak. A loud cry is startled out of Isak’s mouth and he struggles to find something to hold onto on the desk. Even grabs his arms, jerking them behind his back and easily holding them there with only one of his hands while he fucks into him again. He places his other hand over Isak’s mouth to keep him quiet.

“You can take it, sweetheart, can’t you? Take my cock so well,” he murmurs. He heaves himself forward again, this time building up a slow rhythm of powerful thrusts. Isak’s wailing under his hand, powerless and unable to move. Even searches around for Isak’s prostate with every hard thrust. He knows he’s found it when Isak’s body locks up beneath him and he lets out a muffled scream. He starts mumbling something into Even’s hand, probably telling him to go harder or faster, or both.

Even leans his weight on the hand around Isak’s wrists for leverage as he fucks quickly inside of him against the same spot, forcing a silent moan from Isak with every movement. Even trails his eyes over his back and then down to where they’re connected, watching his cock split Isak open.

“Fuck, Isak, wish you could see yourself like this baby, taking my cock,” he pants. “Meant for me, weren’t you, sweetheart?”

Isak whimpers and Even can feel his tears wetting the side of his hand. Even doubles down his thrusts, hell-bent on getting Isak off with just his cock. He gets a teasing rhythm going, thrusting twice and then pausing, just moving his hips around in little figure eights until Isak is whining and mumbling pleas into his hand, and then driving back inside furiously until Isak is just letting out an endless stream of whimpers beneath him. 

Isak struggles to lift his head and look back at Even at one point, and Even nearly comes at the sight of his face. Trails of tears line his face, his skin blotchy and red and Even’s large hand covering his mouth and the entire lower part of his face.

“God, Isak,” Even groans. “So beautiful.”

If Isak was less gone, Even knows he’d preen at the compliment, but instead he just squeezes his eyes shut and clenches around his cock. Even thrusts wildly into him until Isak bites into his hand and lets out a silent scream, squeezing around his cock and coming all over his sweater and the desk.

Even only manages a few more pumps of his hips until he’s coming too, buried inside Isak’s ass. He shoves his face into Isak’s neck and bites at his shoulder as he feels Isak’s asshole spasming in the aftershocks of his orgasm.

They rest like that, front to back against a teacher’s desk in some classroom, until Even pulls out and tugs Isak up so he can stretch out his back. He spins Isak around and hugs him to his chest, leaving little kisses along the side of his face.

“You were so good, baby, so lovely,” he assures him. Isak gives him a watery smile and then burrows his head into his neck.

Even pulls away from him after a while and tucks his own dick back in his jeans before grabbing some tissues off the desk and walking over to the sink near the door and wetting them.

“Oh my god,” he hears Isak say behind him. “My sweater is _covered_ in come!”

Even’s trying to hold in his laughter while Isak looks at him like he wants to kill him. “What? I didn’t do that!”

“ _Yes_ , you did! Got me on this table and talked me into this, you did this. What am I gonna do?” Isak asks, punching Even’s arm where he’s cleaning the desk. Thank god there weren’t any papers on the desk they would’ve also gotten covered in come.

“Relax, princess,” he tells Isak, “you can wear my hoodie, I have a t-shirt underneath.”

Isak grumbles something about Even’s weird fetish with always wearing ten layers finally coming to good use when he’s pulling his sweater off. Even gets behind him and pushes him to lean over the table again.

“What the hell?!”

“Just cleaning you up, baby,” he tells him and starts to wipe up his come dripping from Isak’s hole.

“Ugh,” Isak groans, “it’s already gone down my thighs and into my jeans. The rest of this day is gonna _suck_ , why do you carry around lube but not condoms, huh? Why do I always have to walk around leaking your come?”

Even leans in to whisper in his ear, “because I like the image it provides,” before pulling Isak’s underwear and jeans up.

“I hate you, we’re never having sex again.”

“You know, I’ll never understand how you can still be a grump after I’ve fucked you _this_ good,” Even says, punctuating _this_ with a thrust against Isak’s ass.

“Shut the fuck up,” Isak says, laughing and turning around in his arms, “don’t flatter yourself.”

Even smiles at him fondly and bends down to kiss him on the nose. He then takes off his hoodie and puts it on Isak before taking his hand and leading him out of the classroom, just in time for their next classes.


End file.
